


Vanilla

by peevee



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Humor, Sexual Experimentation, Slight D/s Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pansexual,” she said. “Like, you wanna fuck utensils?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/gifts).



> Happy Femslash February! This is for cassyl, I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Thank you forever and always, ghoulkitten. <3

_"I don't know, it's something about your shoulders"  
Vod, S02E04_

-

Really, if she thought about it, you like, couldn’t actually be a proper feminist without at least trying it out. It was like being...equal opportunity, or something. 

So, right, if you were a feminist (which Oregon was), and if you had an incredibly popular blog (which Oregon did: _20, pansexual, feminist, playwright_ ) then you owed it to your followers to do more than reblog soft-focus lesbian porn every few days. Oregon was _definitely_ equal opportunity. She was decisive. She was an activist! And really, like, she owed it to feminism.

And also, her shoulders totally weren’t _too straight_.

“Vod. Do you really think my shoulders are straight?”

Vod, hunched over a bright pink bong in the living room, choked a little.

“What?” she croaked, glassy eyed.

“I said, do you--oh, never mind.” She turned to leave. “They’re not, by the way. They’re...very gay.”

“Right,” said Vod, pulling the _i_ into a long, sleepy _o_.

Oregon stomped back up to her room and regarded herself critically in the mirror. Dungarees, DMs, pigtails. Totally non-straight lesbian shoulders. Bi shoulders. Pansexual shoulders. She hunched them, then straightened them, and _obviously_ that wasn’t going to help.

The pigtails were too much. She tugged them out and considered the lipstick on her dresser. Lipstick lesbians were a thing, weren’t they? And anyway, Vod wore lipstick. Not that she was--but anyway. 

And alright, she thought. Yeah. This was going to work; she was going to do it. She was going to go to a bar, pick up a girl, have wild enthusiastic sex and then she could tick that off the List of Feminism. Feminism level up. Lesbian multiplier.

She tucked a packet of dental dams into the front pocket of her dungarees, just in case.

-

Friday night at _Vanilla_ was packed, sweaty, and absolutely _full_ of women. Oregon sipped tentatively on her Vimto Vodka and watched from the bar as women danced, flirted, kissed each other, pushed each other up against the walls and--

She looked down into her drink and willed herself not to blush like some inexperienced little girl. She had to rally herself if she was going to do this, and really, how was it different from picking up a guy? Apart from the whole no-penises thing, okay, there was that.

“Hey, sweetheart. First time?”

“No!” She fumbled with her drink, sloshing some over her dungarees. “No, it’s. I’m--”

The woman slid in next to her and propped her elbows on the bar. She looked around thirty, with short dark hair and thick black glasses, and her red-lipsticked mouth was smiling widely.

_Lipstick lesbians,_ Oregon thought, taking another sip of, _ugh_ , who thought this would be a good idea?

“Awful, isn’t it,” said the woman. “I can get you a little something else, if you like.”

“Oh! I--um--”

“It’s alright, I don’t bite.” She looked like she might want to though; her teeth were very white in the darkness. “I’m Robyn.”

“I’m not really the clubbing _type_ ,” Oregon found herself babbling. “I mean, usually I’m too busy _writing_ or planning my next play, or travelling the world and having really amazing experiences. It’s just,” she laughed, and it sounded slightly manic, “I’m just busy. Very busy. With things.”

“Sounds exciting,” said Robyn, shifting a little closer with a smile and oh god, Oregon realised. Oh god. She was flirting. Of course she was flirting, she’d offered to buy Oregon a _drink_. She was flirting and Oregon was being flirted with, and wasn’t this the whole point? She clutched her Vimto.

“Um,” she managed. “Yes. It is. Very exciting. I was reviewed in the newspaper, you know? Very positive. Mostly...almost positive. I can quote you a bit, if you’d like, I accidentally memorised it.”

Robyn leaned closer. “I’d rather dance,” she said conspiratorially, “if you’re up for that?”. Oregon’s hands were too sweaty; she put her slippery glass on the bar and wiped her hands on her dungarees.

“Okay, um, how do we--” and she was being pulled in close, and wow okay, tits, how did lesbians deal with that? They really bumped together a lot. Maybe they could arrange it so they were kind of...slotted into each other. She shifted, and Robyn’s hand was resting carefully over the waist of her dungarees, near the hard square packet of dental dams in her pocket, swaying steadily closer, and then she was kind of nuzzling into Oregon’s neck. God. They shifted closer, hip to hip, Robyn’s hands moving slowly over her waist, and the music was loud, pounding, filthy sounding. Something clenched in her lower belly just as Robyn’s hand slid up over her hip. 

_Fuck,_ Oregon thought. Fuck, I totally can’t do this. 

“I have to go, sorry,” she said, stepping back and bumping into someone, “I forgot, um, I have...an essay,” she trailed off lamely. Robyn gave her a wry smile, hands dropping to her sides.

“Alright, sweetheart,” she said. “Just--c’mere a second, alright?”

Oregon allowed herself to be tugged forwards by the straps of her dungarees. Robyn dipped her head, stopping when they were practically breathing into each other’s mouths to glance up at Oregon through her lashes. Oregon closed her eyes, and then she was being kissed, slow and soft and _actually_ amazing, oh god. She opened her mouth, clutched at Robyn’s shoulders, and Robyn gave a little huffing laugh into her mouth before she was pulling back.

“What,” said Oregon, dazed. “I--um.”

“Go home and think about that, gorgeous,” said Robyn. “Then come and look me up.”

She turned Oregon around, patted her lightly on the bum, and pushed her towards the exit. Oregon went.

-

Okay, so basically she’d completely failed; no lesbian level up or multipliers of any kind.

The kissing, okay, yes, that had been...good. She peered into the hall mirror, rubbing at a smudge of red in the corner of her mouth. Weird and good, but anyone could do a bit of kissing with another girl and claim to have experimented. Girls kissed their _friends_ like that, probably. She scowled at her reflection.

She just needed a glass of water, then she could edit her tumblr ( _20, straight straight straight, worst feminist ever, playwright_ ) and bed. The living room was quiet, so she almost had an actual heart attack when there was a shifting sound from the sofa, and Vod said, “Oi.”

“Jesus,” she said, heart pounding as she clutched the countertop. “Why the fuck are you lurking there in the dark?”

“I’m really...really stoned,” said Vod slowly. “Josie switched the light off and I couldn’t be fucked getting up to turn it back on.”

“Oh,” said Oregon. “Okay.”

There were no clean glasses. 

“Why can’t anybody _clean_ anything in this house,” she hissed, reaching for one of Howard’s mugs. They were stored in a box marked ‘DO NOT TOUCH ON PAIN OF HORRIBLE AND DEBILITATING INJURY’. She chose _Geologists do it harder!_.

“You alright?” said Vod, and Oregon could see the dark shape of her as she dragged herself upright and ran a hand through her hair.

“Yeah,” she said, then, more quietly, “no.”

“You out?”

“I went to Vanilla.”

Vod paused in scratching her head. “ _You_ went to Vanilla.”

“Is that so hard to believe?” cried Oregon, putting Howard’s mug down with perhaps a little more force than necessary. “I don’t _want_ to be straight! I thought I was pansexual, but I just couldn’t do it, and I obviously _am_ straight, and it’s my shoulders isn’t it? You knew because of my shoulders.” She took a deep breath.

There was a click as Vod switched the living room lamp on, and there she was, squinting up at Oregon, her hair sticking straight up on one side of her head.

“Pansexual,” she said. “Like, you wanna fuck utensils?”

“No, it means being attracted people regardless of their gender,” said Oregon, wretchedly.

“Oh,” said Vod, but she was eyeing the thick, curved handle of JP’s wok with a speculative air. “So...you went to Vanilla to pick someone up.”

“Yes!”

“What happened then? It’s only,” she squinted up at the clock, “fuck, really? Still, it’s not even tomorrow. You should be getting your lesbian cherry popped like a balloon right now.”

“That metaphor doesn’t even work,” said Oregon sulkily.

“Simile,” Vod yawned.

“I’m going to bed,” Oregon snapped, nearly breaking the mug on the counter.

“Wait,” said Vod, scrambling clumsily out of her seat, “wait, just--”

“Yes, what?”

“Just.” Vod rubbed at the back of her neck. She looked longingly towards the pink bong for a second. “If you wanted, I mean, s’probably a rubbish idea.”

Oregon raised one eyebrow, in a move she’d perfected at the age of thirteen.

“I mean,” Vod continued, “you’re,” she waved her hand vaguely at Oregon, “...hot.”

Oregon forced her jaw not to drop. “Are you _propositioning_ me?”

“Uh,” said Vod. “Yes?”

“I can’t believe you. Is this because you’re stoned?” Oregon said, pointedly not thinking about it, because it was _Vod_.

“No! I mean, a little bit, yeah.” Oregon reached for the doorhandle. “But no! No, I mean, you’re proper hot. Like, _really_ hot.”

“Well, thanks,” said Oregon, stumbling on the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear and scuff her toe on the carpet. “I mean, I know, obviously. But...thanks. And,” she added, “you too. Um.”

“So,” said Vod, sitting up, her hair still blatantly disregarding gravity. “You want to?”

Oregon bit her lip. Vod’s eyebrows were arched expectantly, but she looked soft with sleep and weed, her makeup mostly rubbed off. She looked familiar, a little rumpled, and Oregon found herself stepping closer without even thinking about it. It was Vod, after all. Vod, who was ridiculously cool and still cuddled her when she needed it, who got fucked up with her before lunchtime, who’d held her hair back when she was thinking about the Shales Family ‘O’ Face, and ugh, okay, so not the time to be thinking about that (it was, oh god, it was the _same_ ). 

Vod, who was _hers_.

“Yeah?” Vod said.

“Yeah,” said Oregon, blurting it out before she could decide against it. “Yeah, alright. Your room?”

“My room,” said Vod, swaying slightly as she stood.

They climbed the stairs together, Oregon utterly aware of the foot or so of space between them. She felt like bursting into hysterical giggles, but forced her mouth shut so she wouldn’t wake anyone. 

Vod stopped her on the top step, and Oregon’s _knees_ felt dizzy, her facial expressions beyond her control. Vod leaned in, slow, and it wasn’t anything like in the club, Oregon felt like she might hyperventilate before they actually got anywhere. Her lips tingled, but suddenly Vod was there, her mouth tasting of smoke and so _warm_. Oregon panted out a surprised breath as Vod’s tongue touched at her lip.

“We need to--bedroom,” said Vod, sounding a little dazed as she pulled away. Oregon gave a little moan, pulled her close again.

“Seriously, Oregon, if JP comes down we’re never gonna hear the end of this, he’ll be drilling holes in our walls and writing fanfiction about us.”

“Ugh,” said Oregon, “alright, just--” she tipped her head up, wanting another kiss.

“Come _on_ ,” and she was being dragged into Vod’s room and pressed down on the bed awkwardly. 

“Nice dungarees,” Vod said, unhooking one of the straps.

“I thought they’d be, y’know,” she said, feeling her face heat, “lesbiany.”

“Lesbiany,” Vod said, pulling the other one off. “Right. It’s a wonder you weren’t fighting them off.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Oregon, then, “Oh!”

“Yeah?” Vod breathed, tugging a little more, until Oregon was splayed on the bed in just a top and her frilliest, sexiest knickers. She had been going out to get laid, after all, and she fought the urge to snap her knees together. It could be awkward, this could be so awkward, oh god.

“Pretty,” said Vod. She was still standing at the foot of the bed, and for a moment they just started at each other, Vod fidgeting, eyes darting up to Oregon’s face and back down again. Oregon swallowed down her urge to flee, then slowly spread her legs, and Vod was giving a soft groan, stumbling out of her boots to crawl up on the bed.

Oregon felt a wave of _something_ flush over her, a giddy nervousness that made her breathing suddenly unsteady. Her skin tingled, the hairs on her arms prickling, and she fought the urge to squirm as Vod’s knees nudged against her bare thighs.

“Um, just so you know, the last person I had casual sex with? I broke his cock.” And oh god, _why_ bring that up now? “Just, you know, if anything happens, it’s like i’m cursed!” She laughed a little hysterically, willing her mouth to shut and never open again.

But Vod’s eyes had gone sleepy looking, and her mouth was full and smirking. “You’re not gonna break mine,” she said, arms on either side of Oregon’s.

“What--you mean, oh! You mean--”

“Got a bit of a collection, don’t I,” said Vod, casual, leaning over. “Wanna see?”

Oregon had a silver bullet vibrator that looked like a tube of expensive lipstick and was a little worn from use. She had a small black dildo, slightly curved and rarely used. Vod had an entire _drawer_ , in what looked like half the colours of the fucking rainbow.

“Vod!” she exclaimed, her voice coming out high and scandalised and totally mortifying.

“That not how you like to get fucked?” said Vod, _totally_ shameless, oh my god. “You like fingers? Or just tongue? Or,” she said, and she _had_ to be enjoying how red Oregon’s face was or she wouldn’t be...she wouldn’t, “you like it up the arse? Dirty fucker, I knew you would,” she said, as Oregon gave a breathless squeak.

“I--I don’t--”

“You’ve gotta tell me how to make you come, otherwise you’re gonna think it’s just girls that don’t do it for you.”

“I--” Oregon stammered, “I’m not a blushing _virgin_ , Vod! I like...normal sex things. You know. Fucking. Fingering.” She blushed harder, forced the words out as casually as she could. “Cun--cunnilingus.”

“You read poetry?”

“I--what? _Cunnilingus!_ Oral sex!”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” said Vod, squinting at Oregon doubtfully. “You like getting licked out, then. Getting fucked. Yeah, I can work with that.” She shouldered off her jacket, tugging at Oregon’s tshirt and pulling off her own, and god, okay, no bra, of course she wasn’t wearing a bra, then she was tugging her leggings off and even before they were halfway down her thighs Oregon was pulling her down, kissing her shocked-open mouth and wrapping her legs around her waist.

“Yeah,” Vod panted against her, “fuck, Oregon.” And she was sweeping Oregon’s hands up over her head, pinning her, and fuck she was _strong_. Oregon gave a pathetic little moan, because _Jesus_.

“Yeah, yeah, hang on. Just--”

She reached over, fingers still clawed over Oregon’s wrists, and pulled out--

“That’s enormous!” Oregon yelped, squirming a little at the thought of it inside her, oh god. It was one of those weird strapless ones that looked like some kind of futuristic alien gun, and it was purple, slick-looking and _big_.

“Yeah,” Vod said, “you like it? You’re not one of those posho twats who thinks we’ll be done with a bit of finger fiddling? Cause I really, _really_ want to fuck you with this.”

“I--,” said Oregon, because yes, she did like it. It looked obscene and kind of sexy there in Vod’s hand, and she could see the part that would be inside Vod too. She swallowed, nodded.

“Right, good,” said Vod, and then she was propping herself on one elbow and, oh god, dragging the shiny head of the thing over Oregon’s mouth, eyes glazed with either weed or lust, it was hard to tell. Oregon opened up automatically, gave it a tentative lick, and Vod made a small sound and pushed until she had her mouth around the head of it, eyes watering.

“Sorry,” Vod said, not sounding very sorry. “That looks...yeah.”

“Nn!” said Oregon. There was slick, slightly yielding silicone on her tongue, forcing her mouth open and it was totally ridiculous that this should feel good, that she wanted more, that she wanted Vod to fuck her mouth with it. It wasn’t like it was going to get either of them off, and she probably looked ridiculous. It slipped a little deeper. It was difficult to swallow around it so she sucked instead, and Vod was gasping, “yeah, suck it,” and they were suddenly kind of frantic, Oregon scrabbling her thighs at Vod’s waist, trying to get some friction as she choked around the cock in her mouth.

Vod yanked it out, leaving Oregon’s mouth feeling tender and used, but then she was fumbling it between them, shoving the short end up inside herself with a soft groan. She looked...brilliant, actually, strange purple cock poking up from between her legs, hair still a total disaster, and Oregon hooked a leg high on her waist to pull her down and they were kissing, squirming against each other uselessly.

“How d’you want it?” said Vod, moving her hips in slow, mind-melting little rubs. “Front? Back? Upside-down and side to side?”

Oregon’s mouth didn’t feel like it wanted to work; she felt dazed, strung out already on the feeling of her arms stretched high above her head and a warm body pressing her down. Vod gave her nipple a soft flick and she gasped, jerking her wrists.

“Face down!” she found herself blurting out. “Just, my hands, I want--”

“Yeah, I’m not blind,” said Vod. “Hang on.”

She leaned over again, and Oregon did _not_ make any sort of embarrassing whimpering noises whatsoever. She also totally didn’t squeak as Vod brought out a length of soft rope from her Sex Drawer and wrapped it casually around her wrists. She tucked the ends in without tying it, then frowned down at Oregon.

“What? I wasn’t in the fucking Brownie Rainbows or whatever.”

“It’s...fine,” Oregon croaked, curling her fingertips to feel the rope against them. She looked up at a watery looking stain on Vod’s ceiling and was struck again with how ridiculous this was. She was tied up and naked on Vod’s bed, and Vod was, was, “ _Umph!_ ”

And suddenly she had a face full of pillow, and Vod was pressed all up along her back, the cool hard line of the purple cock digging into her thigh. She squirmed, trapped, and it slipped between her legs and _nudged_ inside and she could hear herself making shocked noises as Vod swore and gripped at her hips and shoved forwards.

“God!” she squeaked, and it was definitely a squeak this time, high pitched and wavering, except her mouth was full of fabric, and then Vod was leaning, leaning forwards and sliding deeper and Oregon couldn’t shut her mouth fast enough.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” she whined, twisting her face to the side into the cradle of her stretched out arms.

“Should’ve gagged you,” Vod gasped, and Oregon moaned and shoved herself back, knees slipping wider as Vod fucked her with maddeningly short, even strokes. She needed a hand on her clit, but hers were tied so nicely and Vod’s were so good on her hips, so she pushed herself against the bed and squirmed against the sheets, pulling Vod clumsily onto her back. They rutted like that, gracelessly, and Oregon was coming with a sobbing shout, fucking herself on Vod’s cock, shuddering into it.

“Jesus, Oregon,” Vod said, hot against the back of her ear, still moving her hips in little jerks, like she couldn’t stop.

“Did you--?” Oregon managed, breathing hard. Her thighs were splayed so wide it ached, and that just made her want to rut harder against the sheets, rub her tender clit until she was crying with overstimulation. Vod would make her. Vod would hold her down and make her come.

“Almost, with you squirming around everywhere.”

“I want you to--want to see it.”

“Yeah, alright,” said Vod, and she was pulling out slowly, leaving Oregon _wet_ and open. She pressed her face back into the pillow to hide her blush.

“You gonna look or what?”

Oregon turned slowly, wriggling a bit against her bound hands. Vod was kneeling on the bed, fist wrapped around the base of the purple cock, and her eyes were wide and dark and fixed on Oregon. Oregon blushed, spread her legs a little, and she could hardly see anything except that Vod was rocking her hips in short, rhythmic shoves, and that she was very, very wet.

“I could--I could suck you...it,” she offered, and Vod was tipping forward, throwing a hand out to balance herself and very obviously coming, still grinding the dildo into herself as she stiffened and gasped. Jesus. Oregon pressed her thighs together and tugged fruitlessly at her hands.

“Vod,” she said, “Vod, can you--”

“Yeah, just, hold it,” said Vod, and she sounded half-dazed, her head still hanging down. Oregon watched as she spread her legs a bit and let the end of the dildo slip out of her, and it send a hot spike of want directly into her belly. 

“Oh,” said Vod, and she was looking up with a slow, heavy smirk. “I didn’t realise you weren’t done.”

“I just--” she said, “that was--”

“You’re _desperate_ ,are you?”

“Vod!”

“Shh, don’t want to wake anyone up. JP has hearing sensitive to lesbians, like a fucking Sapphic sex bat.”

Oregon almost sobbed. Vod was crawling closer, closer, and her hot breath was on Oregon’s thigh, at her--her--”

“Lovely cunt,” said Vod, _breathing_ on it, oh god.

“Please,” she gasped. “Please, come on, come on.”

“I knew you’d be all needy and demanding in bed,” Vod said, and that couldn’t be an accident, the way she was so close, the way she kept backing away from Oregon’s squirming hips.

“For fuck’s sake,” she whimpered, not sure if she was more angry or frustrated or so turned on she could hardly see. “Vod, you total cunt. _Lick_ me, oh!”

And there was soft soft tongue slipping over her, teasing a little but mostly right on her clit with quick, flicking movements, and she couldn’t breathe, she just curled her toes and gaped softly at the ceiling and came so hard she couldn’t even find the breath to make noise.

“Oregon. Oregon. Oregon! Have I broken you?”

Oregon blinked her eyes open to Vod’s face, which was very close to hers and...wet. 

“I..hi,” she said, stupidly.

“Yeah, hi, are you alright? Cause you kind of went all _Invasion of The Bodysnatchers_ on me there.”

“Good,” Oregon said, mouth working slowly.

“Right, great, monosyllables. I dunno whether to be scared or smug.”

“Smug,” said Oregon after a few seconds, licking her lips. “Probably.”

Vod flopped down beside her and wiped her face on the pillow.

“Vod, eurgh!”

“Your fault, that is,” said Vod, unrepentant. “Besides, I wanted to do this.” And she leaned forward, pressed her salty, dark-flavoured mouth against Oregon’s.

Oregon suddenly felt a swoop in her belly that had nothing to do with Vod’s hand on her waist, the way she was lipping gently at Oregon’s mouth. Or maybe it had something to do with it, because she could already, impossibly, feel her breathing quicken and she dropped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. 

“Vod,” she said, looking at the strange play of light behind her eyelids.

“Yeah,” said Vod.

“D’you want to,” she swallowed, licked her lips. “D’you want to go for a drink, sometime.”

“We go drinking all the time,” said Vod, in that voice she used when she thought Oregon was being unbearably dim.

“Yeah,” said Oregon, “except, no. I mean. A drink, sometime.”

She felt the bed shift, and opened her eyes to see Vod propped up on one elbow, eyebrow raised. Her hair was sticking out _sideways_.

“A drink,” she said slowly. “Like, somewhere posh?”

“Nah,” Oregon said, closing her eyes again, tugging her hands a little clumsily out of their ropes to rest one on Vod’s hip, which was surprisingly soft and curved. “I don’t need posh.”


End file.
